Bleu nordique
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: La plus grosse erreur de Val Calidius ? Voler un membre de la garde Impériale. Surtout quand celui-ci vous entraîne directement au billot. Sans oublier le dragon qui manque de la brûler vive. Ouais, comme quoi la vie d'une voleuse c'est pas toujours si simple...
1. Prologue : Avarice quand tu nous tiens

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je m'appelle LaFaucheuse01 (Fauch-chan pour les intimes~) et je suis toute nouvelle sur le fandom de Skyrim. En fait je débute sur les fanfics' sur le thème des jeux vidéos.

Je suis fan du jeu Skyrim. Et j'avais envie d'écrire une fic' dessus. Voilà.

Pour écrire mes chapitres, je m'inspire bien entendu de ma propre partie mais aussi des let's play que je trouve sur Youtube (mais c'est essentiellement pour récupérer les dialogues)

J'espère en tout cas que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 ** _Avarice quand tu nous tiens_**

* * *

« Et une bonne chose de faite ! »

Tels furent les mots de Val alors qu'elle comptait les pièces d'or qu'elle tenait au creux de la main.

« Huit, neuf et dix ! J'appelle ça une bonne journée ! »

Heureusement qu'elle était tombée sur une petite troupe de bandits sur le chemin. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à se faufiler derrière eux pour les prendre par surprise. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, elle entendit un vague râle dans son dos. Se retournant avec lenteur, elle jeta un regard dédaigneux au criminel qui essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se redresser. Val se montra sans pitié et lui donna un violent coup de pied au visage. La tête du bandit rencontra alors avec fracas le mur de pierre derrière lui, dans un bruit sourd. La voleuse contempla une dernière fois le corps étendu alors qu'une flaque de sang commençait à se former sur le sol.

« Bande de déchet. » cracha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

En sautillant.

« J'aime les sous. J'adore les sous ! » chantonnait-elle.

Oui parce qu'il fallait savoir que Val Calidius, dont la réputation de pilleuse de cadavres n'était plus à faire, adorait l'or. Et tous les moyens étaient bons pour s'en procurer. Vol, meurtre, pillage… Elle allait même faire la mendiante en faisant les yeux doux aux passants. Tout en évitant soigneusement les gardes. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

« Hm… Le soleil commence à se coucher. Je ferais mieux de trouver un abri pour la nuit. »

Ouais, Val se parlait souvent à elle-même. A ceux qui lui feront la remarque, elle se contentera d'un sourire narquois en prétendant qu'elle adorait le timbre de sa voix. Mais entre nous, on savait bien que c'était juste histoire de combler le silence qui lui avait offert la solitude. Elle laissa échapper un sourire, rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête et se mit pour objectif de chercher un abri pour la nuit, loin des prédateurs. Humains comme animaux. Heureusement, elle ne tarda pas à trouver le campement des bandits, quelques mètres plus loin. Poussant un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle prit le temps d'allumer un feu de camp, histoire d'éloigner les bêtes. Pour s'étirant une dernière fois, elle choisit un des sacs de couchage du camp et s'enfila dedans.

Demain serait une nouvelle journée. Et elle était loin de se douter qu'elle serait bien différente des autres.

* * *

Ce furent des voix d'hommes qui l'extirpèrent de son sommeil. Se redressant difficilement de son « lit » (elle n'était définitivement pas du matin), ses yeux mirent un moment avant de s'habituer à la lueur du soleil. Puis, se redressant légèrement, elle jeta un coup d'œil en contrebas, prenant bien soin de rester dissimuler derrière les buissons.

Elle reconnue de suite la tenue que portaient le groupe d'hommes. Une armure dorée sur une tunique rouge, ça ne pouvait être que des soldats Impériaux.

Reculant légèrement, elle les observa en silence. Elle ne portait pas vraiment les soldats Impériaux dans son cœur. Cependant, telle une pie ayant repérée un objet brillant, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de leur armure et des bourses qui pendaient de leur tunique. Ils étaient des soldats, ils devaient bien gagner leur vie, non ? Et elle n'était qu'une _pauvre_ voleuse. Elle avait besoin de cet or pour survivre.

C'était faux. Elle n'avait aucunement besoin d'or pour subsister. Elle n'avait pas de toit, donc pas de taxe à payer. Et elle se nourrissait en chassant ou en volant. L'or ne lui servait strictement à rien.

A part à nourrir sa cupidité.

C'était donc décidé. Elle suivrait ces hommes et dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, elle les détrousserait. Ni vu, ni connu.

Aaaah…. Avarice quand tu nous tiens.

* * *

Val ne s'était jamais autant senti fatiguée. Elle avait passée sa journée à suivre les soldats Impériaux en attendant le bon moment pour vider leurs bourses et ses jambes n'en pouvaient plus. Cependant elle tenait bon. Son envie d'or était plus forte que tout le reste.

Plus forte que sa raison.

La nuit venait tout juste de tomber quand les soldats décidèrent de se reposer. Elle attendit patiemment, dissimulée dans la verdure. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Ils étaient vraiment idiots. Même pas fichus de remarquer une _simple_ voleuse comme elle alors qu'elle les pistait depuis des heures. Elle aurait pu aisément se débarrasser d'eux, au moins cinq fois. Mais vu que sa seule arme était un poignard, elle préférait éviter…

Comme elle l'avait prévue, un des soldats fut chargé de veiller sur les autres, en cas d'attaque. Cependant c'était sans compter sur l'ingéniosité de la voleuse qui se saisit d'une pierre et la lança le plus loin possible. Surpris, l'homme se redressa en fixant la direction d'où venait le bruit. Il hésita cependant à réveiller ses frères d'armes. Poussant un léger soupir, Val retenta le coup. Mais veilla à ce que le bruit semble plus proche, comme si l'animal qui les observait s'approchait de plus en plus. Cette fois il n'hésita pas et les quatre hommes se redressèrent, prêt à attaquer.

Et laissant à Val le plaisir de leur voler leurs biens.

S'approchant à pas de velours du campement désormais désert, elle se fit un plaisir malsain de prendre leurs précieuses bourses et compter les pièces d'or. Et captivée par ce qu'elle avait entre les mains, elle n'entendit pas l'ombre qui se glissait dans son dos.

L'instant d'après, elle s'écroulait sur le sol, frappé à la tête et tout devint noir.

* * *

 _Son histoire ne faisait que commencer…_

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue. Je sais qu'il est assez court mais c'est seulement pour introduire le pourquoi on s'est mystérieusement retrouvé dans une calèche entouré de Sombrage. Le prochain chapitre sera bien plus long (d'ailleurs j'ai dépassé les 2000 mots et je l'ai presque terminé)

J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires et vos avis. Et sur ceux, je vous dit à bientôt j'espère.

LaFaucheuse01


	2. Chapitre 1 : Vous avez dit dragon ?

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Déjà je remercie **Annabesse, JeTapeL'Incruste** et d'avoir laissé une review. Je ne pensais pas vraiment avoir "tant" de review pour une fanfiction sur Skyrim.

Et oui, comme vous auriez pu le deviner, mon Oc Val est un véritable aimant à problèmes (comme la majorité de mes Ocs en fait...). Ou, plutôt, comme l'aurait dit un célèbre sorcier "Ce n'est pas moi qui cherche les problèmes. Ce sont les problèmes qui me trouvent".

En tout cas j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et je vous souhaite bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 ** _Vous avez dit dragon ?_**

* * *

La première chose que Val remarqua, c'était qu'elle était attachée.

Fallait dire que l'enfoi… que la personne qui l'avait fait n'était pas aller de mains mortes sur les nœuds. Ses poignets la brûlaient. Elle suspectait même que ce soit la même personne qu'il l'avait frappé à la tête.

A tous les coups, elle devait avoir une bosse.

Observant les alentours, elle nota plusieurs choses. Déjà, elle était dans une chariote. Ensuite, qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses camarades d'infortunes. Un blond qui devait avoir dans la trentaine. Un brun au visage blafard et aux yeux cernés. Et un homme, un peu plus âgé que les deux premiers, blond lui aussi. Mais contrairement aux autres, il était bâillonné.

Des Nordiques, assurément.

Elle poussa un soupir, se maudissant de s'être fait attrapée, ce qui attira l'attention du premier homme.

« Tiens, vous avez fini par vous réveiller ? A ce qu'on raconte, vous avez tentée de voler les Impériaux, c'est vrai ?

\- Ouais. » grogna-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment parler aux inconnus.

« Maudits Sombrages, cracha le brun en se tournant vers eux. Bordeciel allait parfaitement bien avant votre arrivée. L'Empire était calme et nonchalant. Si la Légion n'avait pas été à votre recherche, j'aurais pu voler ce cheval et je serais déjà arrivée à Lenclume. »

Le cœur de Val bondit dans sa poitrine. Des Sombrages ! Voilà pourquoi leur accoutrement lui disait quelque chose !

Du bleu et de l'argent, à l'opposé du rouge et or des Impériaux.

« Vous, là-bas. »

Val se tourna vers le brun, en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

« Vous et moi, nous ne devrions pas être ici. Ce sont ces Sombrages que l'Empire veut. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'hocher vivement la tête. Elle n'arrivait rien fait de mal à l'Empire. Bon à part essayer de les voler. _Certes._ Mais en contrepartie, ne les aidait pas à se débarrasser de la racaille ?

« Nous sommes tous des frères et sœurs liés, répliqua le blond avant de se faire interrompre par un des gardes.

\- Silence, derrière ! »

Ils baissèrent d'un ton.

« Et lui, pourquoi il est là ? » finit par demander le brun.

Val suivit son regard et observa le plus âgé. Elle aurait juré que pendant un instant il la fixait.

« Un peu de respect, siffla le Sombrage. Vous parlez à Ulfric Sombrage, le vrai haut-roi. »

Le brun ne fut pas le seul à être surpris. La jeune voleuse retint également une exclamation.

Ulfric ? Ulfric Sombrage ? L'homme qui avait assassiné l'ancien roi par la seule force de sa voix ?

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait se sentir honorée ou non de se tenir à ses côtés. Surtout vu la situation…

« Ulfric ? Le jarl de Vendeaume ? C'est vous qui menez la rébellion. »

Val se retint de lui dire d'arrêter de lui parler comme s'il pouvait lui répondre. Elle se contenta d'écouter sagement. Sachant pertinemment que c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire actuellement.

« Mais puisque vous vous êtes fait prendre… Par les dieux, où nous emmènent-ils ? »

La jeune femme se posait justement la même question. Mais n'osait pas la poser de peur de la réponse.

« Aucune importance, soupira le blond à sa gauche. Sovngarde est au bout du chemin.

\- Non, c'est impossible. C'est impossible ! »

Val aurait voulu hurler, elle aussi. Mais elle se contenta de fixer un point invisible, les mains tremblantes et les larmes menaçants de couler.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Pas pour _ça._

Fichue avarice. Fichus Impériaux. Fichus Sombrages.

« Hé, de quel village venez-vous ? » lança le Nordique, comme pour changer de sujet.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'adressait à eux deux ou à une personne en particulier. Du coup elle fut bien contente quand le brun répondit en premier :

« En quoi ça vous intéresse ? cracha-t-il froidement.

\- Les dernières pensées d'un Nordique devraient aller vers son foyer. »

Le voleur resta un moment silencieux avant d'avouer :

« Rorikbourg. Je… Je suis de Rorikbourg. »

Si les souvenirs de Val étaient bons, il s'agissait d'un petit village de Blancherive.

« Et vous ? »

L'homme la fixa. Et il n'était pas le seul. Cherchant sans doute à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ses cheveux bruns, cette peau légèrement hâlée, ses cicatrices qui barraient sa joue, ses taches de rousseur et ses yeux bleus.

Elle ressemblait à une Impériale mais ses yeux étaient ceux d'une Nordique.

Elle laisse un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Ouais, elle connaissait que trop bien ce regard songeur.

« J'ai grandie à Faillaise »

Le blond hocha la tête et le silence s'installa dans la chariote. Plus personne n'osait parler et ils se contentèrent de rester là, la tête baissée.

« Général Tullius, chef ! beugla l'un des gardes. Le bourreau attend !

\- Bien, dépêchons-nous d'en finir. »

Près d'elle, elle entendit le brun prier les dieux. Elle ferma les yeux, priant avec lui mentalement.

« Shor. »

 _Créateur du Monde. Dieu de la puissance. Chef du Panthéon._

« Mara. »

 _Déesse de l'amour et de la fertilité._

« Dibella. »

 _Déesse de la beauté, du chant et du sexe._

« Kynareth. »

 _Déesse du ciel, des esprits, du vent et des éléments._

« Akatosh. »

 _Dieu Dragon du Temps._

« Divins, s'il vous plaît, aidez-nous. » conclut-il.

Val préféra ne rien dire mais elle n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'un de ses dieux leur vienne en aide. Même s'ils les entendaient.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir. A vrai dire, elle pensait fortement qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le désirait. Même si les Sombrages faisaient en sorte de cacher leur peur et leur désespoir, contrairement au voleur. Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas les juger. Derrière son masque de froideur, elle attendait une occasion de se faire la malle.

Elle fixa de nouveau Ulfric Sombrage. Peut-être qu'avec son aide…

« Regardez-le. »

Val tourna la tête vers le nordique blond et remarqua qu'ils commençaient à pénétrer dans la ville.

« Général Tullius. Gouverneur militaire. »

Il désignait un Impérial à l'armure étincelante, à cheval, en train de discuter avec des elfes.

« On dirait que des Thalmor sont avec lui, continua-t-il. Satanés elfes… Je parie qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir dans tout ça. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en silence. Elle se disait la même chose… Elle ne portait pas vraiment les elfes dans son cœur mais les Thalmor restaient les pires d'entre tous.

« Où sommes-nous ? elle finit par demander en regardant les habitations.

\- Nous voilà à Helgen, lui répondit le blond. J'y ai courtisé une fille, autrefois. Je me demande si Vilod met toujours des genièvres dans son hydromel. »

Son regard se fixa sur les tours, nostalgique.

« C'est amusant… quand j'étais petit, les remparts et les tours des Impériaux me donnaient un sentiment de sécurité. »

Le nordique était sympathique. Certes. Mais parlait beaucoup trop au goût de Val. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était plus habituée à la conversation.

La population commençait à se réunir sur la place, surement pour assister à l'exécution. Elle pouvait même entendre des voix d'enfants.

Soudainement, leur calèche s'arrêta, alarmant le voleur.

« Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous ?

\- A votre avis ? La fin du voyage, répondit le Sombrage avant de se tourner vers Val. Allons-y. Ne faisons pas attendre les dieux. »

Les dents serrées, elle se redressa tant bien que mal et descendit de la chariote, sous les protestations du brun :

« Non, attendez ! Nous ne sommes pas des rebelles !

\- Affrontez la mort avec courage. » l'encouragea l'autre.

Ils étaient des voleurs. Les voleurs ne connaissaient pas le courage. Sinon il n'aurait pas essayé de dérober un cheval pour s'échapper. Et elle, serait déjà morte depuis longtemps.

« Vous devez leur dire ! On n'était pas avec vous ! C'est une erreur !

\- La ferme ! » cracha alors la jeune femme qui en avait plus que marre de ses pleurs.

Devant eux, deux soldats Impériaux. Une femme, sûrement un capitaine vu sa tenue, et un autre, plus jeune.

« Avancez en direction du billot quand vous entendez votre nom, ordonna la femme. Un seul à la fois.

\- L'Empire adore ses satanées listes, renifla le blond près d'elle.

\- Ulfric Sombrage, jarl de Vendeaume. » appela l'homme.

Celui-ci se dirigea sans un regard en arrière vers ses hommes et s'avança vers le billot.

« Ce fut un honneur, jarl Ulfric ! »

 _« Quel défaitisme… »_ pensa Val, qui n'attendait que le bon moment pour prendre les jambes à son cou.

« Ralof de Rivebois. »

Au grand étonnement de la brune, se fut son partenaire d'infortune qui s'avança. Alors comme ça, il s'appelait Ralof ? C'était toujours mieux que le « blond », le « nordique » ou encore le « Sombrage ».

« Lokir de Rorikbourg.

\- Non, je ne suis pas un rebelle ! insista le voleur, le fameux Lokir. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- Halte-là ! »

 _« Mais quel idiot ! »_ jura mentalement Val en le voyant courir en plein milieu de la foule d'Impérial.

« Vous n'arriverez pas à me tuer !

\- Archers ! » ordonna la femme.

L'instant d'après, il tombait sur le sol, une flèche dans le dos.

Raide mort.

« Quelqu'un d'autre a envie de s'enfuir ? »

Val avala sa salive. Quel crétin ! Il venait de signer leur arrêt de mort. A tous les deux.

Au même moment, le deuxième soldat Impérial regarda sa liste pour la voleuse en fronçant les sourcils.

« Attendez. Vous, là ! Avancez. »

Comprenant qu'il s'adressait à elle, elle avança d'un pas. Essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'être la plus indifférente possible. Alors qu'en vérité, elle était morte de trouille.

« Qui êtes-vous ? l'interrogea le soldat, septique.

\- Je m'appelle Val Calidius. » répondit-elle simplement.

Il lui jeta alors un regard chagriné. Sûrement à cause de son nom de famille, typiquement Impérial. Ce qui eux le don de l'agacer. Voilà pourquoi elle ne se mêlait pas des affaires entre l'Empire et les Sombrage.

« Capitaine, que fait-on ? Elle ne figure pas sur la liste. »

Etait-ce un miracle ? Enfin, elle vu un espoir de s'échapper.

Espoir qui fut de courte durée.

« Peu importe qu'elle ne soit pas sur la liste, répliqua froidement sa supérieure. Elle va au billot comme les autres.

\- A vos ordres, capitaine.

\- QUOI ?! »

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir son cri. Comment cette sale garce osait-elle ?!

Elle s'apprêtait à lui rentrer dedans, tout en criant un nombre incalculable d'insultes, mais on la retint de justesse.

« Désolé, s'excusa sincèrement le soldat. Nous nous assurerons que votre cadavre soit renvoyé… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle lui cracha au visage.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »

Elle n'avait besoin de personne…

On la poussa vers les autres condamnés, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer. Merde. Elle ne voulait pas crever. Pas comme ça. Rien qu'en fixant la hache de son futur bourreau, elle ressentit une vive douleur à la nuque. Et impossible de bouger avec ses fichus liens !

« Ulfric Sombrage ! commença celui qu'elle reconnut comme le Général Tullius. Certains ici, à Helgen, vous prennent pour un héros, mais un héros n'utilise pas un pouvoir comme celui de la Voix pour assassiner son roi et usurper son trône. »

Le chef des Sombrage laissa échapper un grognement, étouffé par son bâillon. Tandis qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, Val serra les dents. Comme si les soldats Impériaux s'y connaissaient en héroïsme !

« Vous avez commencé cette guerre, continua le Général, plongé Bordeciel dans le chaos… Désormais, l'Empire va vous abattre et rétablir la paix. »

Soudain, l'assemblée pu entendre un son horrible venir de la montagne. Quelque chose qui fit penser au rugissement d'une bête à la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda le soldat Impérial qui lui avait souhaité bonne chance.

\- Ce n'est rien, continuez !

\- Oui, général Tullius. Accordez-leur leurs derniers rites, ordonna la femme capitaine à la prêtresse qui se tenait prêt du bourreau.

\- Nous recommandons vos âmes à Aetherius, commença à réciter celle-ci. Que les huit Divins vous bénissent, car vous êtes le sel et la terre de Nirn, notre bien-aimée…

\- Pour l'amour de Talos, la coupa net un Sombrage dont Val ignorait le nom, taisez-vous et finissons-en.

\- Comme vous voudrez… »

Elle semblait déçue.

L'homme s'approcha du bourreau et s'adressa aux Impériaux :

« Allez, je n'ai pas toute la journée. »

Au moins l'homme avait de l'humour, se dit Val.

La femme Impérial le mis à genoux devant le billot, quand il tourna la tête vers le bourreau.

« Mes ancêtres me sourient, Impériaux. Pouvez-vous en dire autant ? »

Ce qui fit sourire la jeune voleuse. Elle l'aimait bien, ce Sombrage…

Puis le bourreau abattit sa hache et son sourire disparu.

« Chiens d'Impériaux ! hurla une Sombrage, la voix tremblante, à la fois de colère et de tristesse.

\- Aussi courageux dans sa mort que pendant toute sa vie. » elle entendit murmurer Ralof, à ses côtés.

Val tremblait elle aussi. Mais par peur. Peur qui se concrétisa réellement quand elle croisa le regard de la femme Impériale.

« Et maintenant, à vous ! »

La voleuse priait intérieurement qu'elle s'adressait à quelqu'un derrière elle et non à elle.

Au même moment, un rugissement semblable à celui qu'ils avaient entendus tout à l'heure retentit.

« Cela recommence. Vous avez entendu ?

\- J'ai dit, au suivant ! »

 _« C'est ça, c'est ça, dépêchez-vous de tous nous tuer, qu'on en finisse. »_ pensa Val en serrant les dents.

On la poussa vers le billot puis, l'obligea à se mettre à genoux. Ses yeux fixant la tête de son prédécesseur qu'on n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer. Elle regarda le soldat qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci la regardait avec une certaine forme de tristesse. Ou bien était-ce de la pitié. Elle ne savait pas vraiment…

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle allait mourir. Comme ça, comme une… merde. Une paria. A seulement dix-huit ans. Si ce n'était pas triste.

Elle pleurait déjà quand elle tourna la tête vers son bourreau. Les larmes brouillant sa vision alors que ses sanglots étouffaient les cris autour d'elle. De toute façon, pourquoi criaient-ils ? Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une voleuse…

Mais alors qu'on allait la décapiter, le sol se mit à trembler sous ses pieds, faisant tomber la hache qui était censé causer sa mort. Et dans la panique, elle n'eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette immense et noire sur la tour en face d'elle. Puis elle entendit un mot. Un simple mot qui fit résonner des tas de souvenirs dans sa mémoire.

 _Dragon._

* * *

Je tiens à dire que je mettrais sûrement BEAUCOUP plus de temps à publier le deuxième chapitre. Sachant que je dois publier les autres chapitres sur mes autres fanfic' *soupire*

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé. En tout cas, il a été assez difficile d'intégrer des dialogues pour Val. C'est qu'il cause le Ralof quand même !

Allez, je vous laisse deviner quelle est la race de Val et quel "camp" elle choisira ^^ Même si je pense que pour le deuxième cas, vous avez déjà deviné...

Sur ceux, à la prochaine.

LaFaucheuse01


	3. Chapitre 2 : Impérial ou Sombrage ?

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Me revoilà enfin après un peu plus de trois mois de retard. Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre de presque 5000 mots ! J'ai vraiment mis beaucoup, beaucoup de temps à l'écrire. Sachant qu'il y aura pleins d'ennemis à affronter pour Val (et son nouveau compagnon bien entendu).

Merci à **, mia78, Nina** et **JeTapeL'Incruste** d'avoir laissés un commentaire.

Comme je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autres, je vais me contenter de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

Enjoy !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 ** _Impérial ou Sombrage ? Quel sera ton camp ?_**

* * *

Epouvantée, Val regardait le dragon qui se tenait juste au-dessus d'elle. Toujours couchée sur le sol, elle semblait incapable de bouger, trop sidérée par ce qu'elle voyait. Un dragon… Elle pensait que ce n'était qu'une légende, comme ceux des histoires que sa mère lui racontait. Pourtant n'était-ce pas une de ses fameuses « légendes » qui venait de cracher du feu, l'aveuglant par la même occasion ?

Les dieux avaient quelque chose contre elle, elle ne voyait que ça comme réponse… Sans rire, elle venait de frôler la décapitation et là elle se trouvait à deux doigts de se faire brûler vive.

« Hé, vous. Debout ! »

 _Cette voix…_

« Allez, les dieux ne nous donneront pas d'autre chance.

\- Ralof ? »

Elle leva la tête vers le Sombrage. Etrangement, voir son visage ralluma quelque chose en elle. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis la mort de Lokir, quelques minutes plus tôt.

De l'espoir.

Le blond l'aida à se relever et se mit à la tirer en avant.

« Par-là ! »

Il lui indiqua un donjon et elle se fit une joie de le suivre, bien qu'elle soit toujours attachée, contrairement à lui. Ils se précipitèrent vers le bâtiment, ne prenant pas garde aux villageois qui prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou ou aux Impériaux qui cherchaient à combattre la créature.

Val étant la dernière arrivée, ferma la porte derrière elle avec son pied en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Tout en espérant que les pierres tiendraient face aux attaques du dragon.

D'autres Sombrage s'étaient réfugiés ici. Et parmi eux…

« Jarl Ulfric ! l'interpela Ralof. Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Les légendes auraient-elles dit vrai ?

\- Les légendes n'incendient pas des villages entiers ! » répliqua le chef de la rébellion.

Val le fixa, se demandant comment lui et ses hommes avaient réussis à se libérer de leurs liens.

« Dîtes les gars vous pourriez… commença-t-elle avant de se faire couper net.

\- On n'a pas le temps ! Il faut y aller. Maintenant ! »

De nouveau, Ralof la poussa en avant en beuglant des ordres :

« Par la tour, allez ! »

En temps normal, elle aurait sûrement protestée mais la situation actuelle ne lui permettait pas de se rebeller. Elle obéit donc, presque sagement et monta les marches vers le sommet de la tour. Cependant, elle finit par tomber sur un cul de sac. Dans le chaos, des pierres étaient tombées et bouchaient le passage. Près d'elle, un Sombrage tenta de la rassurer :

« Nous devons juste déplacer quelques-unes de ses grosses pierres pour dégager le chemin. »

Il s'avança et prit une pierre dans les mains, comme pour lui montrer la marche à suivre. Mais quand Val voulut s'avancer pour l'aider, le mur à sa droite éclata en morceaux et le Sombrage fut écrasé sous le poids. Surgit alors du trou béat la tête du dragon. Fixant avec horreur sa gueule remplie de crocs, elle eut juste le temps d'esquiver que des flammes la frôlèrent.

« Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Ralof qui arriva derrière elle.

\- Oui, oui. »

Etrange… Pendant un moment, elle avait cru entendre le dragon parler.

« Vous voyez l'auberge, de l'autre côté ? Sautez sur le toit et continuez !

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible !

\- Allez ! On vous suit dès qu'on le peut ! »

Val pencha la tête vers l'auberge que le nordique lui désignait. Déglutissant légèrement, elle recula pour prendre son élan puis… s'élança en poussant un cri. Elle sentit la chaleur des flammes qui ravageaient le bâtiment la brûler alors qu'elle tombait lourdement sur le sol en bois. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits avant de s'élancer vers la sortie, sans attendre les autres. Hors de question qu'elle reste plus longtemps ici, il fallait qu'elle se sauve et d'urgence. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir avec prudence, elle entendit une voix :

« Haming, viens par ici ! Tout de suite ! »

Plissant les yeux, elle reconnue – non sans mal – le soldat Impérial qui l'avait pris de pitié. Il semblait s'adresser à un enfant se trouvant au milieu du chaos. Le cœur de la jeune voleuse se serra. Il fallait savoir que celle-ci avait un faible pour les enfants et elle n'eut pas le courage de l'abandonner à son triste sort. Elle se précipita donc vers lui, bousculant au passage le soldat alors que le dragon se posait près d'eux.

« Allez viens avec moi. » lui dit-elle avec le plus de douceur possible.

Il l'attrapa par le bas de sa tenue et elle commença à l'entraîner avec elle tandis que la créature prenant son souffle.

« Par les dieux… Reculez ! »

Ils se cachèrent derrière un mur, se protégeant de l'attaque de la bête.

« Encore en vie ? s'étonna le soldat en la voyant. Restez près de moi si vous voulez que ça continue. »

Etrangement, Val se sentait plus en danger avec lui qu'avec le dragon.

« Gunnar, occupez-vous du garçon, ordonna le soldat. Je dois trouver le général Tullius et rejoindre les défenses.

\- Que les dieux vous guident, Hadvar. »

La voleuse le jaugea légèrement. Alors comme ça, il s'appelait Hadvar…

Ce dernier lui fit signe de le suivre, épée à la main. Bien que ne l'appréciant pas, elle le fit. Ne pouvant oublier qu'elle était toujours attachée et donc, sans défenses, contrairement à lui.

« Restez près du mur ! »

En effet, le dragon se posa sur la muraille à leur gauche, l'air visiblement très énervé. Heureusement pour eux, il ne sembla pas les repérer. La jeune voleuse étouffa un cri alors qu'un des archers perché sur la tour tomba devant eux.

Raide mort.

Elle se mit à trembler malgré elle. Trop près… Ce dragon était trop près. A tel point qu'elle pourrait presque touchée les écailles qui recouvraient son aile.

 _« Yol… Toor… Shul ! »_

Cette voix… Elle était persuadée que cela venait du dragon !

L'immense créature s'envola dans les airs, toujours en semant le chaos dans son sillage. Et Val ne put détourner le regard de lui alors qu'il s'éloignait d'eux.

« Vite, suivez-moi ! »

Le cri d'Hadvar la ramena à la réalité. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle devait fuir.

Dans sa course, elle observa les environs. Tout était en feu… Les cadavres jonchaient le sol… Tout était détruit…

 _« Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça… Rien de tout cela n'aurait dû se passer ! »_

Les Impériaux continuaient d'essayer d'éliminer la créature mais Val s'avait très bien que c'était peine perdue. Rien ne pourrait tuer cette chose.

Autour d'eux, les gens criaient. Villageois, soldats… Tous périssaient sous la puissance de ce monstre.

« Nous sommes seuls maintenant, déclara sombrement Hadvar. Ne vous éloignez pas de moi ! »

 _Comme si j'avais le choix…_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne savait même pas où il l'entraînait ! Elle ne faisait que le suivre bêtement sans réfléchir. Elle eut une pensée pour Ralof, Ulfric et les autres. Avaient-ils survécus ?

Elle fixait le ciel aux allures d'apocalypse, guettant la moindre trace du dragon quand elle faillit percuter le dos de l'Impérial qui venait de se stopper.

« Ralof, espèce de traître ! cracha-t-il. Hors de mon chemin ! »

Val ressentit un vague sentiment de soulagement en apercevant le Sombrage qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux.

« On s'enfuit, Hadvar, et vous ne nous arrêterez pas, cette fois.

\- Très bien. J'espère que ce dragon vous enverra tous à Sovngarde. »

Sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent, prenant ainsi des chemins différents. Laissant au préalable une voleuse qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Vous, là ! cria le blond à son intention. Venez dans le fort !

\- En avant, avec moi ! » lança le brun en armure dans la direction opposée.

Val avait donc le choix entre un hors-la-loi et un soldat de l'Empire. Empire qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à l'emmener au billot alors que son seul crime était son avarice et son envie de vivre.

Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

« Attendez-moi Ralof ! »

Pénétrant avant lui dans le fort, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils avaient échappés au pire.

Pour l'instant.

Ralof entra à son tour et se précipita au bout de la pièce. Dans la précipitation, Val n'avait pas remarqué le Sombrage, allongé sur le sol. S'approchant avec prudence, elle observa le nordique se pencher vers son compagnon, le visage inquiet.

Inquiétude qui se transforma rapidement en chagrin.

« Nous nous retrouvons à Sovngarde, frère. » chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux du défunt.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour lui. Après tout, il venait perdre bon nombre d'amis dans ce chaos.

« Je suis désolée. »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'excusait. Après tout, rien de tout cela n'était de sa faute. Mais elle se sentait presque obligée de le faire.

Ralof laissa échapper un soupir avant de se redresser et lui faire face.

« On dirait que nous sommes les seuls à en être sortis. »

Val déglutit malgré elle.

« Il ne faut pas dire ça ! Je suis sûre que d'autres personnes ont survécus ! »

Sa voix tremblante trahissait cependant sa crainte.

Le nordique secoua la tête, dépité.

« Aucun doute, cette chose était un dragon. Comme ceux des légendes et des contes pour enfants… Les hérauts de la fin des temps. »

En repensant à la créature qui les avait attaqués, la voleuse frissonna d'horreur. Un cauchemar… Tout ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'un horrible cauchemar.

« On ferait mieux de partir d'ici. Venez là, laissez-moi voir si je peux défaire ces liens. »

Val tendit les bras en avant, de bonne grâce. Elle n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul quand le blond sortit sa lame pour lui découper ses entraves.

« Et voilà. »

Une fois libérée, elle se massa les poignets.

« Enfoiré d'Impérial. » jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le soldat qui l'avait ligoté avait tellement serré les liens qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle garderait les marques pendant plusieurs jours.

Elle leva la tête en entendant des bruissements et haussa un sourcil en voyant son nouvel « allié » déshabiller le défunt.

Elle avait grandie à Faillaise. Elle connaissait les coutumes nordiques. Particulièrement quand il s'agissait de leurs morts. Et là, clairement, ce n'était pas l'une d'entre elles.

« Bon sang Ralof, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! »

Celui-ci lui tendit les vêtements de son compagnon, l'air sombre.

« Prenez l'équipement de Gunjar, tant que vous y êtes. Il n'en aura plus besoin. »

Val grimaça légèrement. Pas que ça lui dérangeait de voler les affaires d'un mort. Elle l'avait déjà fait. Plusieurs fois même. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la dérangeait…

« Euh, vous pourriez vous retournez s'il-vous-plaît ? demanda-t-elle, gênée.

\- Hm… ? Oh oui ! Pardon ! »

Il lui tourna le dos, les mains sur les yeux pendant qu'elle se déshabillait à son tour, afin de porter l'uniforme bleu, un poil trop grand pour elle. Elle attacha alors ses cheveux en queue de cheval, afin de ne pas être gênée par eux si elle venait à se battre. Et quelque chose lui disait que cela n'allait pas tardé. Mais maintenant qu'elle portait une hache, elle se sentait un peu mieux.

Juste un peu.

« Vous avez fini ? »

Elle reporta son attention au Sombrage. Il lui tournait toujours le dos. Elle pourrait facilement lui planter la lame de sa hache dans le crâne…

« Oui, c'est bon.

\- Bien. »

Il la regarda de bas en haut.

« Cela vous va plutôt bien.

\- Merci. »

Un léger silence s'installa.

Silence qui fut bientôt interrompu par le blond :

« Je vais voir si je peux trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. »

 _Fais donc…_ pensa Val pendant qu'elle faisait quelques moulinets avec son arme. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'utiliser des haches. Elle préférait largement utiliser des poignards ou des couteaux. C'étaient plus légers. Et surtout plus discrets.

« C'est verrouillé, grogna Ralof. Voyons cette porte. »

Ils essayèrent tous les deux de la forcer mais rien à faire. Ils étaient bloqués.

« Bon sang. On ne pourra pas l'ouvrir de ce côté. »

Le nordique semblait au bord du désespoir. Mais alors que Val allait lui proposer d'attendre sagement que le dragon se décide à quitter les lieux, ils entendirent une voix de femme parfaitement reconnaissable.

« Les Impériaux ! s'exclama Ralof. A couvert ! »

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois que Val s'était déjà dissimulé derrière le pan du mur, serrant sa hache dans la main, le cœur battant.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir deux Impériaux, dont la femme qui était responsable de la conduite de Val au billot. A sa vue, Val laissa un sourire cruelle apparaître sur son visage. Elle avait hâte de lui faire payer ce « choix ».

« Pour Ulfric et Bordeciel ! » cria Ralof, une fois la grille descendue, tout en se jetant sur les Impériaux, bientôt suivi par Val.

Cette dernière n'hésita pas une seule seconde à abattre la lame de sa hache sur eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tenait la vie de quelqu'un entre ses mains. Et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois non plus.

Les soldats se battaient bien. Si bien que Val se prit quelques coups en passant, bien qu'elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de les parer avec sa hache. Heureusement pour elle, elle pouvait compter sur l'expérience du Sombrage à ses côtés mais aussi à l'effet de surprise dont ils avaient fait preuve.

Elle fixa une dernière fois l'Impérial qu'elle affrontait. Il commençait à faiblir. Il lui suffirait d'un seul coup pour le finir...

« Rendez-vous à Sovngarde, _pourriture._ »

Et elle abattit sa hache sur son crâne, avec toute la force dont elle pouvait faire preuve. La puissance du coup fissura le casque du soldat dans un horriblement craquement. Val eut alors toutes les peines du monde à retirer son arme de son emplacement. Elle tira si fort dessus que du sang sortit de la plaie béante, venant s'écouler aux pieds de la voleuse. Cette dernière retint de justesse un haut-le-cœur pendant que l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer s'écroulait lamentablement sur le sol. Elle le fixa un long moment, incapable de calmer les tremblements qui l'agitaient.

Bon sang… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ?

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! »

Elle sursauta en entendant la plainte de Ralof. Il était toujours aux prises de la capitaine Impériale.

Balayant ses mauvaises pensées, elle se jeta presque sur la femme plus âgée et lui fit un mauvais croche-patte.

« Espèce de traître ! » cracha-t-elle en foudroyant Val du regard.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Toujours la même rengaine.

« Je ne suis alliée à personne, la nargua-t-elle, méprisante. Je ne peux donc pas être une traîtresse. »

A son grand regret, ce fut son compagnon d'infortune qui l'acheva.

Il jeta un regard étrange à la jeune femme qu'elle préféra ignorer.

« L'un de ces Impériaux avait peut-être la clé. » se contenta-t-il cependant de lui signaler.

Val espérait surtout qu'ils avaient de l'or sur eux.

Elle préféra fouiller la femme, prétextant que c'était à elle de le faire et non pas à un homme.

Bon, la vérité c'était qu'elle se sentait incapable de regarder l'autre soldat qui baignait dans son sang.

Elle ne trouva malheureusement pas d'or sur le cadavre mais elle obtint néanmoins un poignard et troqua sa hache maculée de sang et de cervelle pour une épée. Au moins, celle-ci semblait plus légère et surtout plus maniable. Plus rapide en sommes. Hors rapidité rimait avec efficacité quand on était un voleur.

Et plus on est efficace, moins il y a de risques de se faire pendre.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une femme sortant à peine de l'adolescence, Val n'a jamais pu compter sur son physique pour passer inaperçu. Surtout en période de conflits. Les nordiques ayant plutôt tendance à la mépriser et à la regarder de travers.

Parfois elle maudissait être à moitié Impériale et à moitié Nordique.

Au final, c'est Ralof qui trouva la clé en premier.

« Ça semble prometteur. Voyons si la porte va s'ouvrir. »

Il valait mieux pour eux deux qu'elle s'ouvre… Après tout, il était hors de question que Val reste une minute de plus avec trois cadavres dans la même pièce.

« Ca y est ! s'exclama le Sombrage. Venez, partons d'ici avant que ce dragon ne nous fasse tomber toute la ville sur le crâne. »

La jeune voleuse n'eut aucun remord à laisser les morts derrière elle. Pour l'instant, seule sa propre survie comptait pour elle. Rien d'autre.

Elle laissa le soin au blond de prendre les devants. Elle ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance et ne souhaitait pas vraiment se faire poignarder dans le dos.

Ils descendirent les escaliers avec hâte, ne tardant pas à tomber sur le long couloir. Les yeux bleus de Val se plissèrent alors qu'elle parvenait tant bien que mal à distinguer des silhouettes humaines à quelques mètres d'eux. La question maintenant était de savoir s'ils s'agissaient de Sombrage, d'Impériaux ou encore de simples survivants au massacre.

« Attention ! »

Ralof l'écarta de justesse alors que des pierres se mirent à tomber, bouchant le passage. Tout ça sous le rugissement du dragon qui semblait voler au-dessus d'eux.

« Bon sang, ce dragon n'abandonne jamais. »

C'était un dragon. Les dragons n'étaient pas vraiment connu pour leur… bienveillance. Du moins, si on n'en croyait les histoires que Val avait lues à ce sujet.

Ils finirent par entrer dans une pièce, plus grande. Sûrement une réserve si on n'en croyait les proies suspendues au-dessus du feu ou aux couverts et autres accessoires qui trônaient sur la table.

Et au milieu de tout ça, ils y avaient des Impériaux.

« Génial. » grommela Val.

Elle qui venait tout juste de changer d'arme parce que l'ancienne était tâchée de sang…

« Prenez tout ce qui est important et partons ! Le dragon est en train de tout brûler ! »

Au moins espérait-elle que ceux-là avaient de l'or sur eux…

Ralof et elle s'approchèrent le plus discrètement d'eux et bondirent.

« Des Sombrages ! hurla l'un d'entre eux.

\- Mort à l'Empire ! » répliqua Ralof en attaquant.

Val leva les yeux au ciel tout en parant les coups. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de crier ainsi ?

Les soldats étaient peu nombreux et les deux « compagnons » n'eurent pas eu beaucoup de mal à s'en débarrasser.

« Une réserve. Essayez de trouver des potions, on en aura besoin. »

Elle profita qu'il est le dos tourné pour fouiller les soldats et étouffa un juron quand elle ne trouva pas une seule pièce d'or. Bon sang ! C'était la deuxième fois ! Les soldats de l'Empire étaient vraiment pauvres à ce point ?

Elle fouina donc dans les étagères et fit main basse sur quelques potions qui pourrait lui être utile si elle tombait sur d'autres Impériaux.

« Terminée ? lui demanda Ralof quand elle avança vers lui en traînant des pieds. Ne restons pas ici.

\- Après toi. »

Ils débouchèrent de nouveau sur un couloir quand un cri de douleur leur parvenu.

Ralof se précipita, reconnaissant la voix d'un de ses camarades.

« Sang de troll ! C'est une salle de torture ! »

Val se pinça les lèvres. L'Empire était donc si cruel ?

En voyant des soldats torturer des Sombrages, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Si bien qu'elle n'éprouva aucune pitié à les abattre de quelques coups d'épée.

« Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta le blond qui l'accompagnait. Le jarl Ulfric était avec vous ?

\- Non, lui répondit l'un d'entre eux, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'apparition de ce dragon. »

Pendant qu'ils discutaient entre eux, le regard de la voleuse fut attiré par un livre. Ou plutôt, elle fut attirée par sa couverture qu'elle reconnue entre mille.

Le Livre de l'Enfant de dragon.

Elle se souvenait que, gamine, sa mère lui racontait souvent cette histoire. Si bien que Val connaissait par cœur la fameuse prophétie du dernier Enfant de dragon.

* * *

 _« Lorsque l'anarchie gagne les huit extrémités du monde._

 _Lorsque marche la Tour de cuivre et que le temps est remanié_

 _Lorsque le triplement béni échoue et que la Tour rouge tremble_

 _Lorsque le souverain Enfant de dragon perd son trône et que la Tour blanche tombe_

 _Lorsque la Tour enneigée est démolie, sans roi, maculée de sang_

 _Le Dévoreur de mondes s'éveille et la roue tourne vers le dernier Enfant de dragon »_

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais compris cette prophétie, pas plus que sa mère. En fait, elle avait toujours crue qu'il s'agissait d'une simple légende.

Pourtant, les dragons aussi étaient censés être des légendes et les voilà de retour à Bordeciel.

Elle fourrait le livre dans son sac en bandoulière quand la voix de Ralof ressortit dans la conversation :

« Une seconde… On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette cage. »

Val tourna la tête vers l'endroit qu'il lui désignait. Aussitôt, ses yeux se mirent à briller quand elle vit ce qui se trouvait près du mage mort.

« De l'or ! » s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

Elle se saisit des crochets sur la table et se mit en tête d'ouvrir la cellule avec toute la précaution possible. On ne savait jamais… Elle pourrait avoir besoin de crocheter d'autres serrures plus tard.

« Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin et allons-y. » lui conseilla le « chef » de leur petite troupe, tout en s'éloignant.

La voleuse ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Trop émerveillée par ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Sans prêter plus attention au mage près d'elle, elle prit les quelques pièces et les rangea dans ses poches. Inutile de s'attarder d'avantage.

« Hey ! cria-t-elle à l'adresse de ses compagnons d'infortune. Attendez-moi ! »

* * *

Val haïssait l'Empire.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se disait alors qu'elle esquivait la flèche qui frôla de justesse son cou.

« Utiliser votre bouclier bon sang ! grogna le Sombrage à ses côtés et dont elle ignorait le nom.

\- Ouais, ouais. »

C'est qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se servir de bouclier. Même si, face aux Impériaux qu'ils combattaient, cela pourrait lui être utile.

Tandis que les Sombrages s'occupaient des autres soldats, elle se précipita, tête baissée et bouclier en avant, vers l'archer qui semblait l'avoir pris pour cible. Il poussa un cri, à la fois de surprise mais aussi de douleur alors qu'elle le percutait de plein fouet. Il y eut un craquement tandis qu'ils tombaient tous les deux au sol. Elle comprit bien vite que sous l'impact du coup, l'arc de l'Impérial venait de se briser. Légèrement étourdie, elle eut du mal à se redresser et à lever son épée. Elle n'eut droit à son salut qu'à l'intervention de Ralof qui profita que le soldat soit toujours à terre pour l'abattre d'une flèche dans la tête.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il à Val, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Celle-ci opina légèrement de la tête, encore ébranlée.

« Tant mieux. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses deux camarades.

« Nous allons passer devant vérifier que la voix est libre. »

La voleuse supposa que par « nous », il parlait aussi d'elle.

C'est donc en soupirant qu'elle le suivi. De nouveau.

Quand est-ce que tout cela se terminera ?

Elle laissa le nordique prendre de l'avance tandis qu'elle se penchait sur le mort. Il n'avait pas d'or sur lui mais au moins, il possédait une dague. Et ce genre d'arme pour une voleuse, c'était du pain béni.

Quand elle retrouva Ralof, celui-ci venait d'activer un mécanisme, leur permettant ainsi d'avancer.

« Voyons où cela mène. »

La plus jeune prit alors les devants, bien décidée à sortir de là.

« Couvrez mes arrières. » dit-elle au blond, plus armé qu'elle.

Elle ne le laissa pas l'occasion de répondre qu'elle traversait déjà le ruisseau, sans se préoccuper de finir mouillée.

Soudain, un grand fracas dans son dos la fit sursauter. Avec horreur, elle constata que des pierres venaient de s'écrouler, les empêchant de faire demi-tour.

« Nous devons continuer, l'incita Ralof. Les autres trouveront une autre issue. »

Val ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour eux. En fait, elle s'en fichait même un peu. Seule sa propre survie comptait à ses yeux. Rien d'autre.

Sur le chemin, ils tombèrent sur un squelette tenant dans sa main une bourse. Bourse qui fut très vite confisquer par la demie-Impériale, prétextant en avoir plus besoin que lui. Pendant ce temps, Ralof cherchait toujours un moyen de s'enfuir.

« Hmm… songea-t-il. Ça ne mène nulle part. Je crois que nous allons devoir essayer par là. »

Il lui indiqua le chemin à sa droite.

Val haussa les épaules. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas bien le choix.

Et puis… Ils ne risquaient plus rien. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas croisés de soldats de l'Empire et elle doutait fortement que le dragon puisse les atteindre d'ici.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

« Des Givrépeires ! Attention ! »

Val poussa un cri strident alors qu'une araignée géante atterrissait devant elle. Heureusement pour elle, Ralof lui plantait une flèche entre les yeux avant qu'elle ne crache son venin. Permettant également à la brune de reprendre ses esprits et de planter la pointe de son épée dans le crâne d'une autre givrépeire.

Par chance, celles-ci étaient _relativement_ jeunes et donc assez _petites_ pour leur espèce. Si bien que les deux partenaires ne tardèrent pas à se débarrasser d'elles.

« Je déteste ces horreurs, frissonna de dégoût le Nordique. Tous ces yeux, vous comprenez ? »

Bien entendu qu'elle comprenait. Elle non plus ne portait pas les grivépeires dans son cœur. Du moins, pas plus que les membres de l'Empire.

Restant bien sur ses gardes – cette fois-ci – Val et son compagnon continuèrent leur traversé sous-terraine. La voleuse sentait qu'ils approchaient du but quand une masse attira son attention quelques mètres plus loin. Mais alors qu'elle avançait, certes avec prudence, Ralof la retint par le bras.

« Un instant. Il y a un ours droit devant. Vous le voyez ? »

Un ours ?

Effectivement, en plissant bien les yeux, il s'agissait bien de la silhouette d'un ours.

« Oui je le vois, répondit-elle.

\- Je préfère l'éviter pour le moment. Nous pourrions peut-être passer discrètement. »

Val hocha vivement la tête. En effet, cela lui paressait une bonne idée.

« Allez-y doucement et attention où vous mettez les pieds. »

La brune ne répondit rien sur le coup mais, à la façon dont elle fusillait son camarade du regard, sa remarque semblait l'avoir agacée.

Pour qui la prenait-il au juste ? Une débutante ?

« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. » finit-elle par siffler avant de commencer à marcher silencieusement, collée contre la paroi.

Tournant le dos au Nordique, elle ne vit pas celui-ci lever les yeux au ciel face à son comportement.

« Je suppose que je dois couvrir vos arrières dans ce cas. » souffla-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Ils finirent par traverser la grotte sans aucuns soucis. Au plus grand bonheur des deux combattants dont la pensée d'un énième combat les fatiguaient plus qu'autre chose.

Soudain, à quelques mètres d'eux, ils virent une faille dans la paroi rocheuse. Un vent froid vint alors les frapper en plein visage alors que les yeux tentèrent de s'habituer à cette vive lumière.

« Je crois que c'est la sortie ! s'exclama Ralof. Je savais qu'on allait s'en sortir ! »

Le cœur de Val bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'ils se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur de la montagne. Même la sensation sous ses bottes alors qu'elle courrait sur la neige lui arracha un sourire.

« Enfin libre. » pensa-t-elle.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que les ennuis venaient tout juste de commencer…

* * *

Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre.

Je mettrais sûrement beaucoup de temps à publier le prochain chapitre, même si je pense qu'il sera plus court que le précédent (enfin j'espère, c'est dur de faire des transitions, avec toutes ces quêtes)

Bon je pense que vous vous doutiez que ma petite Val ferait parti des Sombrages. Vu son _amour_ pour l'Empire...

Bref. Je vous dis à la prochaine !

LaFaucheuse01


End file.
